


Mini Golf w/ Charlotte Flair from Valentines Prompts

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [68]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, mini golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: you and Charlotte go mini golfing.I am not a golf expert or a mini golf expert so, I apologize if I get anything wrong.
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling) & Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Mini Golf w/ Charlotte Flair from Valentines Prompts

  


* * *

Charlotte let out a cheer as the golf ball went into the hole, throwing her arms up in the air, the putter nearly hitting you in the face, but you quickly dodged it.

She turned around to face you, beaming with happiness.

“Your turn now.” She smirked, giving you a mischievous look as she stood beside you, you gave her a wary look before going over to the tee and setting the golf ball down on it.

You gave her another wary look before going back to concentrating, your tongue poking out slightly as you bent your knees slightly while leaning your hips forward, before you could even swing the putter back, Charlotte wrapped her arms around your waist, pressing herself against you which made you lose focus and hit the golf ball, only for it to land halfway.

“Damn it.” you whined, turning around to face her.

“Oops, my bad. Here let me help you.” she spoke, going over to grab the golf ball, and putting it back onto the tee, smirking at you.

“The tip is to bend your hips a bit more.” She instructed, standing behind you, placing her hands atop of yours that was on the putter, helping you swing it back and forth but not actually hitting the golf ball.

“Did you just make me lose so you could help me?” you questioned her.

“Maybe?” she replied, swinging the putter back this time to hit the ball.

You’s two watched the golf ball go into the hole. The both of you beaming.

“Maybe I‘m your good luck charm” she smirked, as she grabbed your arm spinning you around to face her.

“Maybe, but it is so on Char.” You spoke, giving her wink, you tried to walk past her but she stopped you, her other hand grabbed the nape of your neck, as she pressed her lips against your gently. A few seconds later she pulled away, smirking at you cockily.

“Good luck concentrating now, you and I both know you can’t resist my kisses.” She smirked, letting go of you and walking off.

“You little minx.” You shouted after her, following her…


End file.
